wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Topaz
DO NOT TOUCH, THIS IS MY OC, IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME made by Duskydragon and based off meh aunt :D, do not steal or I will go into your house and steal your dog, if you don’t have one I’ll steal your other pet... if not I don’t know what to say xd Topaz Topaz is the mother of Cosmo Anf the aunt of Dusk, she is great in fashion and will maintain her appearance in public. She is a great mother and can be strict at time but mist of the time, she’s hanging out, working on designing dresses for a party, or help her mate with building houses. Appearance Topaz is a beautiful rainwing with an elegant ruff and a curly tail, she has a basic rainwing body and striking eyes the color of emerald green and aquamarine blues that glow. Her claw and wing tips are snow white, always polished and she has clean scales, no matter what. Her horns are an ashy gray with lines of darker shades of gray and spines the color of a gentle yellow that fades into sunset orange and scarlet at the edge. Her main scales are a crystal-orange that fades into gold as you move down her body. Around her claws, wing, and tail are dappled with ruby red scales that line her limbs and ,I’ve up her wings where they fade back into gold. Her wings are the same crystal orange and she has sunset wings on both her ruff and wing membrane, Topaz’s underside a faint gold, swiftly lined and she has lining running down her bodies that contrast with her wings as they start with scarlet than fade to a soft orange then gold with hints of Amber here and there. Her wings and legs are strong and her tail twitches when her is impatient, with all the sunset themed coloring she is sometimes mistaken Ed as a Skywing. Accessories * earrings- she has a diamond earring on each ear and they a clear as, umm they’re clear XD * Wristbands- she has two of them on her left talon * necklace- she has teal stone on a soft string that contrasts with her eyes and a blood red ruby in the center * Horn bands- Topaz is usually wearing two golden horn bands on each of her horns, they go very well with her scales * ring- her ring is made of solid gold and a sunset orange topaz in the center Personality Topaz is good parenting material just the one thing that might mess up that statement is that she expects a lot, maybe to much sometimes, but that’s what makes Cosmo seem perfect. She lets him do whatever he wants as long as she thinks it not bad and that it’s not unethical. She is a strict dragon and hard to have her mind changed, she wouldn’t really be considered stubborn as she is broad minded and will SOMETIMES, just sometimes listen, so she is a little. Her appearance is important to her but not as much as her dragonets and she is a tiger mom once you mess with her youngest Cosmo, barely any lie can get past her and she does not like other being in her den. Topaz is strict and will make sure her dragonets get good grades, she loves to show them around the rainforest and brings them to her tropical islands sometimes. History w.i.p Trivia * this is based off my irl cousins (based off my actual aunt, this is pretty accurate) Gallery w.i.p Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)